Inuyasha and Naruto?
by DeMoN'S DaRk AnGeL
Summary: I have the Inuyasha gang and the Naruto crew with me and they are ready to answer any questions and do any dares!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, whats up? This is DeMoN'S DaRk AnGeL here and I have the whole Inu Yasha gang + the whole Naruto crew with me. All you guys have to do is send dares, truths, and questions to me by reviewing. It will be so totally awesome if you guys give me many reviews, oh and ask anything you want cause anything you send me WILL be put into the next chapter. Even though this chapter is short as hell, all the other ones will be at least over 1,000 words or however long you guys want it. And you could make all this happen just by simply pressing that little blue button in the bottom left corner. I'm pretty sure no one has ever done this before, so it will be so cool to mix up Inu Yasha and Naruto in this cool game that I have made.

Bye

-DDA


	2. wow just wow

Hey guys! This is DeMoN'S DaRk AnGeL and I just wanted to say this is the first offical chapter, yay!

Inuyasha : I don't think they care.

Naruto : What on earth are you talking about, of course they care or else they wouldn't be reading this!

Sango : Who is that loud kid kagome?

Kagome : I don't know. I just woke up here.

Sakura : Hey so did we!

DDA (DeMoN'S DaRk AnGeL) : Opps, did I forget to tell you that I put you here.

Everyone but DDA : WHAT?!?

Inuyasha jumps over to DDA

Inuyasha : What the hell did you do that for?!? We need to hunt for jewel shards!

DDA : Just let me explain.

2 hours later

DDA : So will you guys play? Please!

Sakura : Your sure that you could bring us back to the moment you took us?

DDA : Yes!

Kagome : Then it's fine with me, what about you guys?

Everyone nods there head except Inuyasha who just says "feh"

DDA : Awesome! Guess what, we already have dares.

Ino : From who?

DDA : From inutashiogirl.

Sango : What did she dare?

DDA : Well all the dares are for the Inuyasha gang.

Inuyasha : She asked what did she dare, not who she dared! Stupid wench.

Kagome : SIT BOY!

Everyone from the Naruto crew just stares and starts to slowly back away from Kagome

Kagome : Oh, don't be scared, I can only do this to Inuyasha.

DDA : As I was saying, the dares are for the Inuyasha gang and the dares are pretty much the same only with different people. Inuyasha YOU can go first.

Inuyasha : Whatever I'm not scared, I'll do any dare.

DDA : Good cause if you don't Kagome gets to sit you to oblivion.

Kagome : What is the dare?

DDA : The dare is for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to have sex.

Everyone but DDA: WHAT?!?

DDA : Yep, Inuyasha has to have sex with his brother.

Sesshomaru : I will never allow my brother to defile me.

DDA : Thats to damn bad cause if you don't do the dare then I'll tell everyone what you did last summer.

Sesshomaru : NO!!! Come on Inuyasha, lets just get this dare over with.

Kiba : I wonder what he did thats so bad he'll fuck his own brother to keep it a secret.

Sasuke : Who cares?

Inuyasha : Fine, but only because I don't want to get sat into oblivion. Can we do our dare later though, cause I don't want to miss any dares.

DDA : Well if it makes you feel any better the other dares were that Kagome and Kikyo have to have sex and Sango and Miroku have to have sex.

Miroku : YES!!!

Sango : NO!!!

Kagome : You can't be serious, a girl? Kikyo?!?

Kikyo : What? She probably won't even know how to do it!

Kagome : Wanna make a bet?

Kikyo : Your on!

Kikyo and Kagome ran into one of my rooms.

Inuyasha : If we hurry can we watch Kagome and Kikyo? Please!!!

DDA : Go for it.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru run into another one of my rooms.

Sango : Miroku, do you think if we go really fast we can see all 4 of them?

Everyone stares at Sango

Miroku : If thats what you want.

Before Miroku was finished we saw a blur that looked like Sango and when we looked down we saw her kimono on the floor. Miroku ran to catch up with her after he realized she was gone.

Shippo : I thought that Miroku was the pervert.

Naruto : Hey, how come no one dared us to do something?!?

Sakura : Why? You really want to be dared that kind of stuff?

Naruto : Maybe, only with a girl though.

Sakura : Wow... just wow.

Suddenly everyone heres moans and screams from the room that Kagome and Kikyo are in.

Garra : Sounds like they are having fun.

DDA : You guys wanna watch?

Eveyone : YES!

DDA : Ok, looks like this is a good place to stop. Next time we will see what happens between the lovers and we will also have more dares, truths, and answers to your questions. I would also like to thank inutashiogirl for being my first reviewer. And remember, anytime you review I will personally send you a reply message and have you mentioned in the next chapter. See you soon!

Everyone : BYE!!!


End file.
